


Something Lost

by rosecolouredglasses



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Characters, Angst, Death, Implied Discrimination, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kepler-186f, Marriage Planet, One Shot, Science Fiction, Short One Shot, Writing Prompt Generator, sci fi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-14 07:51:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11778657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosecolouredglasses/pseuds/rosecolouredglasses
Summary: Word count: 750 (went over by 11 haha)Genre: Science FictionCharacter: An extra-terrestrialMaterial: A pair of slippersSentence: "It is required of you."Bonus: Your character has lost someone dear.





	Something Lost

Yessel stared blankly at the robot before them, clutching tightly to the slippers pressed to their chest. They were in a foreign place, shaken by the things they had seen and experienced, while this emotionless hunk of metal asked the refugees questions. It went down the line, moved by an automated conveyor belt on the low roof of the ship they were taken aboard.  


“Designated name and number of occupants, please.” It didn't sound polite at all, even when using the word ‘please’. It was talking to a family now, a family that had lived right next door to him. Their child was clutching the side of his head, clearly in pain with blood oozing from between his small fingers. They were a mixed couple, as were most of the people down the line. The planet that was now practically obliterated was a free marriage planet, so naturally most of the marriages that were outlawed in other places went there to love freely. This couple in particular was a human and an alien species that Yessel was not familiar with. Both parents were distressed.  


“Please- Our son, he's hurt- Is there a medic on board we could see-?“ The robot, seemingly with a mildly irritated voice, repeated its earlier question once more. The human counterpart to the couple spoke up hurriedly. “The Ne’Chup family, three people, one child, two adults. Now please, can we get a medic- There’s plenty of people who need it.” The robot was still for a moment, possibly filing away the information. It then moved on, without response. The alien- Yessel recalled faintly that her name was Rel-Reop, but couldn't remember her wife’s name- cried out in indignation, before cradling her son close as he began to cry quietly. They almost wanted to go over there and help them, as they spent many years studying health and medicine, cramming for tests; A faint memory of coffee dates and shared kisses when a question was answered correctly in that floating apartment on Kepler-186f. They shook away the memories that made their slender throat tighten uncomfortably. They stayed put, not wanting to get scolded for stepping out of line. Time passed without another incident until the monitor got to Yessel. They blinked, snapping out of their mindless daze, ears still ringing slightly at the reliving of what happened down on their planet, probably a couple light years away by now.  


“I asked for name and number of occupants. Please respond.” It droned, apathetic to the horrors anyone had seen, to the slight trembling of the person in front of them.  


“Um… Yessel Greene. O-one occupant.” Their voice cracked, almost choking on their words. The robot made an uninterested glance at the singed, human-blood stained, pink slippers that they held in their shaking hands.  


“Protocol states that it is required of you to dispose of any personal belongings that you brought onto the ship that might be contaminated.” For a moment, Yessel thought that they could see sadistic amusement in the screens optical receptor; But that wouldn't make sense, it was a program created to help survivors of terrible events. Then again, the way it acted towards the others was definitely not just following protocol. The stupid hunk of metal was still waiting for their response. They clutched on tighter to the worn shoes, protectively, and the robot simply moved on.  


‘What a great new start this is.’ They thought bitterly, staring solemnly ahead, before looking at the once fleecy shoes they were holding onto. 'I wish you were here.' They scowled at their own self-pity, and within a moments decision, decided to stop feeling sorry for themself. Their race was made to heal, and they enjoyed doing it.  
They stepped out of the lineup and made their way behind the line to the distressed parents and the injured child. Yessel offered a pitiful, weak smile, still holding the slippers with one arm. "Hello... I couldn't help but notice, your kid... What happened?" Their throat was scratchy from wailing, eyes red from tears. It was difficult to really tell if they were stable enough to help, but the family was running out of options.  


"O-oh! Mx. Greene, thank the One- You were a student in the medical field, yes? Please help our son..." The first mother, the human, rushed through her words with wide and distressed eyes. Yessel nodded lightly, crouching down to look at the child in question. They were going to do what they needed to, no matter what. They hoped that he would be proud of them.


End file.
